Surprise
by KaitoxHakuxAkaito
Summary: Haku, for her birthday, works at her bakery-cafe while giving out a massive discount on the cakes that she bakes. Kaito, her number-one last-minute customer and friend, comes in to buy a cake right before closing. Who knew that buying a cake right before closing takes a lot longer. (Rated T just to be safe!)


**Because today is November 21****st**** (AKA Haku Yowane's birthday!), I decided to make a one-shot fanfic of Haku and Kaito. I will have a picture posted on my Deviant Art for it when I can get to it. So for right now, enjoy this mini-fic!**

**XxXxX**

I slowly open my eyes as I shuffle my feet across the floor. It is dark outside, six in the morning to be exact. My calendar has a large circle on today's date, which indicates that I should be prepared for the busiest day ever. I grumble to myself as I get ready to go to work.

My name is Haku Yowane, and today, on November twenty-first, I am turning twenty-five years old. I own a small bakery café a couple of blocks away. I went to college for only four years for an education that did not even help me. At least I can make a living off a pretty popular bakery…

I open the shop sharp at ten in the morning. My one and only employee, Luka Megurine, usually comes at twelve in the afternoon but she told me that she couldn't make it because she had to finish a college project she was working on with her friends. For today, I have to bake all the cakes myself, especially since today I have the most orders. On my birthday, instead of receiving something, other than money of course while working here, my cakes are heavily discounted. The downside to the sale is that I close my shop much earlier— at four in the afternoon. Ten to fifteen people show up every hour on this date just to buy a cake. It makes me happy to see everyone drop by and buy a cake, especially if the person is a returning customer.

Oh yeah, about my bakery-café, it is called _Yowaneko Bakery-Café._ How original, right?

I opened it about a couple of years ago after I graduated from college. In the beginning, the bakery totally wasn't popular; it was dead. Eventually, the kids and teenagers, especially the boys, found their way here to kill time…and stare at me. Not too long after, Luka applied here to become my employee after her friends dared her to. This made the shop much more popular.

Enough of the reminiscing though, it's time to work!

I take all the orders of my customers and then pack it up and send it to them. The cakes are really simple on the outside— sometimes. Customers personally call me a day or two before the mega sale just so they can have me bake a cake specifically for them. It's exhausting to get all these orders! On top of that, I have to serve customers alone for today. I don't know how Luka can handle all of these people. At least it's small so not too many people can sit and stay…

"_Hakuuu! Good afternoon! I'm here to pick up my order."_

Afternoon?

I take a quick glance at the kitty-clock in the shop. Two minutes to closing. I must have been working so much that time passed by in an instant! Now that I look at the shop, it's pretty much empty besides me and one last customer. He's no ordinary customer and that's a fact.

He is my first ever customer (by chance), friend, and the biggest procrastinator in terms of buying and eating the stuff in the store. Everyday, he comes in here either to eat the ice-cream cake I personally bake for him or tutor students from his teaching job at school. How is he never fat from eating all this? I will never know! And this man's name is _Kaito Shion._

"Haku, I'm so sorry I'm late! I had work and students kept asking me questions on how to explain music notes properly." Kaito tells me his excuse as he stands next to me. He is taller than me by a head, which is a big amount.

"Kaito, you're older than me and yet you still come here at the last minute. I thought that you told me that once you turned twenty-seven that you would stop coming here late. It makes me wonder if you grade your students' homework at the last minute." I scold him.

"I-it wasn't just the students, I swear! Do you know how far the school is?-! Plus, I had to run on an errand." He defends himself.

"Okay, Kaito. I'll let it slide one last time, but after that, no more coming here late. I have orders to make into reality and I know you like to talk a lot while you sit here and eat cake. It's amazing that I don't consider you an untrustworthy person." I sigh. He really does know how to talk a person into all sorts of topics.

Even though Kaito comes in every day to buy a slice of cake to bite or buy a whole cake for something special, he sure does have a habit of talking to me. Kaito also has a habit of ordering cakes on the phone two or three days before he picks them up. Sometimes, those orders turn into conversations that last for hours. These are also random conversations that sometimes turn personal.

"Did you manage to get the cake ready?" He asks me, giving me his signature cheeky smile.

"Yeah, I did. The cake seems like a pretty good size too; it's not that big."

"Really? I think so too. I also want writing on it… if that's fine with you." Kaito requests as he smiles pleadingly at me.

"That is alright, especially since you always want me to write ridiculous things on your cakes anyway. What the customer requests, I grant." I laugh a little as I take out the fancy frosting tip for writing. "Anything you want me to write?"

"How about I write it? D-do you mind?" Kaito asks.

I nod and close my eyes as I hand him the frosting-thin tube thing. He always writes on his own cakes anyway. But when he writes it out, it always looks so perfect and funny too! Kaito also tells me to close my eyes when he writes on the cakes because he likes to surprise me. A minute has passed since I gave him the thing to write on the cake.

"Kaito?" I ask. All of a sudden, I feel cold frosting being squirted onto my face. "Ka-i-tooo!" I growl as I open my eyes. The cake is in front of me and has "_Happy Birthday Haku"_ written on it. I am completely confused. I don't ever remember telling Kaito when it was my birthday.

"_Surprise,"_ Kaito whispers into my ear. He then kisses my frosting-covered cheek, licking the sweet edible substance off in the process. I, being ticklish, begin to turn red and giggle. He continues to lick off the frosting that is on my face until his lips reach mine. I turn limp as my friend kisses me.

Once he slowly breaks away, we look away from each other as if we were bashful teenagers. Kaito's lips, I must say, are very soft and very sugary. He is a very good kisser. That reminds me…he took my first kiss. I bet it was bad for him since I am so inexperienced.

"Soft…" I hear him say in a very low voice. That makes me blush into a bright cherry color. My face slowly turns around to see him. He, too, is blushing as much as I am but he puts his arms around me and nuzzles his cheek next to mine.

"I found out it was your birthday after you were mumbling about it to yourself a few days ago after "closing". And then I thought, 'It's the perfect time to tell her'. I feel a bit dumb for never asking you out but I didn't know whether or not you had a boyfriend so I asked Luka about it and then she told me she would think of something while I went out and bought something for you." Kaito tells me in one breath. I can tell that he is waiting for me to say something.

I cannot believe what I am hearing…How could Luka do this to me?-! But then again, Kaito likes me…in a serious way from the sound of it. I open my mouth to ask him the question of when did he start liking me, but then he answers it.

"I kinda started to like you recently. I mean…about a year ago. And yes uhhh… that was the time I was still dating Miku…or at least when she dumped me. But I remember you helping me by giving me all this coping food…after I paid for it. You remember Miku, right?" Kaito bashfully tells me.

"Y-yes…I think. You were together with her since high school, right? You came into the shop with her one day." I answer back.

"I'm surprised you remember. She dumped me because she was cheating on me with another guy...and also because I didn't stop talking about you. We actually broke up the day we came in here together. The point is, you helped me through a tough time and I really like you for that. So then I wanted to know more about you…" He continues his story.

"S-so that's w-why we w-would have those l-long conversations!" I stutter in realization as he nods. I am utterly shocked to be honest. Here I was, minding my own business while I was practically the center of conversation in Kaito's dating life. This man…now I don't know even know if this birthday is _supposed _to be good.

"You know, I still don't know too much about you Haku…and I was wondering if we could start out by dating…" Kaito trails off, scratching the side of his head giving off an unsure facial expression. I admit, as much as would want to consider this, it's all too sudden! First he comes in as if nothing happened and then poof, my first kiss is gone. But then again…it would be nice to give him and chance and also learn from an experience such as this…

"I'll take you up on your offer Kaito…but if you want to date me, you can only come after work is finished because I'm pretty busy." I tell him.

"Then I'll work here after I finish my work! That way we can get to know each other even better." He promises.

"A-are you sure you can handle it?"

"Positive!"

"I can get harsh sometimes…"

"It's alright with me!"

"Okay…"

"So let's start!"

What?

The lights then dim in the room. I can feel myself being carried away by Kaito.

"W-what are you doing, Kaito?" I ask him.

"Oh, well we're gonna go into the kitchen and you're gonna show me how to bake." He answers my question.

"I guess that's fair enough…"

"And then I'm gonna show you something"

"And what would that 'something' be?"

"It's a _surprise,_" Kaito winks as he gently sets me down on the ground. He then kisses me one more time, not really letting me go. I wonder what his 'surprise' is though because I don't think that trying to teach how to bake will get us anywhere. Kaito _did _tell me that he cannot bake whatsoever a few weeks ago during one of our long conversations on the phone when he placed a cake order.

**XxXxX**

**Hooray for an ending that leaves you guys wondering what should happen next!**


End file.
